To Remain A King - slow updates (perhaps)
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: Lelouch and Light were both cold killers in their own realms. With both tragic legends resulting in death. Light meets Lelouch Vi Britannia as the shinigami king. Lelouch must remain at the throne to use it as a weapon for advantage, while Light desires it to keep Kira's legend running. What will it take for one of the killers to be defeated overall ?
1. Welcome Light

"Oh. You're awake." A familiar voice stated as his senses came back. His body felt heavy and weak. 'Where am I?' Light wondered.

He opened his heavy eyes to see Ryuk's intense eyes gazing down. With a dark chuckle the shinigami watched with interest as Light sat up. Memories of Kira and his death flashed by hitting him full on. 'I died? ' he deduced rather perplexed, he felt around his body for injuries. Nothing he was fine.

"Neither heaven nor hell. Here you stay." The shinigami cackled again. Light looked around himself, everywhere was dark and rotten, bones of various creatures surrounded him. Shinigami's surrounded him. This was not right.

The air he inhaled was thick and smelt like the dead, his throat instantly constricted sending him to a fit of coughs.

"Get used to it newbie!" A shinigami with gleaming teeth shouted earning a chorus of laughter.

"Ryuk. I have questions." Light stated as he managed to get back on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah save it for the king." Ryuk mumbled as he motioned for Light to follow. Obliging Light followed after his ex shinigami. "The king? What purpose is he?" Light questioned quite loudly earning cackles from nearby shinigami as they gambled.

"He gives the rules. What he says goes and besides he gives us our death notes. You two are remarkably alike. Except... he is stronger." Explained a stoic faced Ryuk as he led his human to the shinigami king.

"Here you are. Straight in there the king is."

Ryuk immediately left with a flap of his wings. Light stood confused and irritated at his ex shinigami's uselessness. With light steps he entered the bone cloaked cave. As Light wandered further in the stench from the world left as if the bone structured cave provided fresh air.

"Who goes there?" A strong authority dripping voice called, upon stopping Light examined the Shinigami king. He looked just like a human except he had a bandage draped across half of his face it only allowed his mouth to the be the one feature that hadn't been halved.

Narrowing his deep purple exposed eye at the newcomer, the king smiled smugly and leaned back in the throne made of rotting bones.

"Light Yagami you finally made it. I have to admit you're death was a pathetic one to watch." The king snarled with unshed anger in his eye.

"Criticsizing me already, you seem pretty human so you must not of been much better!" Light immediately defended himself with clenched fists.

"The only people who should kill; are those prepared to die themselves...Like most shinigami here you were not one of those people." He finished silencing Light. Raising a bandaged arm up the shinigami king rested his head on the bandaged hand and peered at Light.

"Now, who brought you here?" The bandaged human asked, tensing his body, Light reluctantly replied. He decided to go along for answers with this jerk.

"Ryuk did."

"Ryuk...tch ... troublesome shinigami." The deep brown haired man muttered into his hand with distaste.

"Go on Light. Ask me your questions."

"Where am I? And Why am I here?" questioned Light, he no longer wanted to beat around the bushes with this guy.

"Isn't it obvious? Neither heaven nor hell the Shinigami world. You are now on your way to becoming one. You are here because death note users who are first human become shinigami after using it, same goes for the Geass."

"Geass?" Light echoed perplexed on the word. "It is why I am here. However a witch was my reaper in some way." The king mumbled with flashes of green hair appearing in his mind.

"Why are we both humans?" Light continued to query ignoring the last comment. Sighing the king stood up, Light noticed now how half of his slightly exposed side was bandaged; splotches of blood poka-dotted the dirt coloured bandages.

Stepping down from his throne the king almost towered over Light with an intimidating stance.

"All shinigami start off as humans who used a death note or Geass for the death of other humans. With each passing decade though your skin begins to rot and you slowly but painfully evolve into a shinigami. After two decades here almost half of my body has began developing" he stated motioning to the bandages the covered him. With wide brown eyes, Light could not believe what he was hearing. This was perfect he could continue being Kira in his new world as a shinigami. Forever.

With this realization in mind one thing bothered him and that was the identity of this bandaged king.

"Who are you?" Light asked again with manipulative plans already forming.

"I am Lelouch Vi Brittania. Your shinigami king."

**Hey guys so I am starting this because my over crossover (knb x Free!) will be ending soon, and I want to continue these cross over's so here is Code Geass x Deathnote (two favourite anime).**

**Light and Lelouch may seem a bit ooc in this but don't worry it shouldn't last for too long I just had to get the ball rolling. Anyway if any of you start to worry how I am going to connect two completely different anime together I have it all planned out. Lulu needs to explain a bit more maybe. And don't worries Light will return to his manipulative self. Everything is planned out. **


	2. Light's warning

Light sat on the ledge of Ryuk's cave, he observed his new world. Shinigami moped around on the dirt covered land, gambling away their lives pathetically. Could one go insane from this?

He glanced down at his own death note that sat in his lap rather than the holster around his waist. One much like Ryuk's. Already he had expanded his life by the name of three criminals. If only he could kill more criminals and not just from one place at a time. He wanted simultaneous killings.

"Ryuk. How does one become a shinigami?"

Turning his gaze away from the shriveled apple in hand, Ryuk turned his attention to his new 'friend'.

"Our bodies adapt." Ryuk simply replied as he chewed with distaste on the rotten apple. He missed the human's apples.

"Thanks Ryuk." Light sarcastically replied putting the death note away. He heaved a loud sigh; of course Ryuk would be unwilling to explain.

"Ryuk, can anyone become a shinigami king?"

"Yes. However you have to defeat the current king first with death."

"But the death note does not allow the killing of your own kind" Light mumbled more to himself, agitatedly Light ran his finger across his bottom lip in thought.

"But how did that Lelouch guy do that?"

"Oh him... eheheheeh... he is quite good at manipulating. You could say"

Rolling his eyes at the lack of explanation, Light stood up.

"Where is the king usually?" Light queried as his mind formulated a plan.

He began to see a good use of the throne. If he became king he could make the shinigami's only kill criminals all over the world. Kira would be stronger than ever. All he needed was the throne; he would become a true god.

"The king... he hangs around the second human world constantly. Only ever sits on the throne when newbie's come..." The yellow eyed shinigami stated.

"The second human world? I thought there was one. Interesting. Ryuk show me where it is."

"I may have been your pet. But now I am not. Find it yourself."

Heaving an obnoxious sigh, Light sauntered past Ryuk with annoyed steps. "Useless shinigami."

Light looked around himself once he was out in the open, large trees withered to the roots stood around him, shriveled up and cloaked black apples hung from the breaking branches.

"Hey you!" He called to a shinigami that almost resembled a human, flesh hung off of his jawbone like melted plastic revealing decayed muscle.

"Whad'ya want?" The shinigami replied gruffly.

"Tell me where the second human realm is." He commanded in an authority dripping voice.

"Over there." The shinigami briefly said with nudge of his deformed skull. "Thank you"

Turning away Light began stalking towards the direction the shinigami pointed to.

'This world is terrible' he muttered to himself. The bone infested plane of the new world sent chills up his spine. "I am here for eternity."

"Unless you die again of course." A booming voice snarked back.

"This is where you reside to." Light acknowledged as the king and a swirling hole of colours sat. "Is that what realms look like?" He rhetorically asked.

Arrogantly the new shinigami sat across from the king. He observed how the king's eye concentrated greatly on that world.

Curious on this second world. Light peered down. He couldn't help but gasp at this new world. It was perfect , the world's problems were solved. They had technology that put his old world to shame with futuristic robots referred to 'nightmares'.

However the name 'Zero' and Demon emperor did not escape his hearing, nor did the fact that Lelouch focused on a young girl in a pink wheelchair.

"What is Zero? And who is the Demon emperor?" Light interrogated his interest was spiked greatly.

"Two people much like your Kira however unlike Kira they both achieved their goals" Lelouch explained dragging his attention away from the girl and to Light as if he were challenging him.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think. I would have achieved my goal if I hadn't died" offended; Light came to his own aid to protect Kira almost.

"The only goal you as Kira achieved was killing L. I cannot forget the pathetic way you died though... like a coward" the snarky king snapped with blazing anger. He couldn't help but see this 'Kira' as a pretentious pansy.

"Hold it right th-"

'Crunch' Light was cut off by a ghastly crack, the king yelped in pain, Light snapped his eyes to the king to see him cringed inward at the pain as a bone like feature suddenly pierced the bandage, wrapped tightly around his elbow.

"Light did you know? All shinigami resemble the monsters they were in human form. The worse you were the more painful the transition is into a shinigami." Lelouch abruptly explained returning to his collected self.

"I did not know that." Forgetting his early anger Light cast his eyes from the world below and to Lelouch's halved face.

"And on top of that your organs degrade to no longer function on food. That is worst of all. Having all organs shut down slowly... this is truly worse than death."

Blinking unaffected by this information, Light studied the bandaged king, with ease. How was he going to take the throne from this guy? How would he kill him? His mind wondered.

He needed that throne and fast to completely cleanse his own world.

"Oh and I must warn you." Lelouch began as he stood up with stiff movements in the arm that had crunched.

Pointing a human finger towards the girl he had been watching Lelouch spoke.

"If you take any years from her at all. I can and will kill you. Light Yagami."


	3. Further Development

Lelouch grunted in pain as he sluggishly stalked to his throne. Blood was oozing out of his covered eye, a searing bolt of pain etched its way through his skull. He could feel his muscles tearing and bones rearranging on his left side.

Panting and sweaty Lelouch dropped to the floor, his hands dug into the loose dirt.

"Big brother!" Rolo came dashing to him with flesh slowly peeling from his own face with each step. Blood pooled at his feet, Rolo reached out to Lelouch.

"I'm fine Rolo." Lelouch insisted through a strained voice.

'Snap. Snap. Crunch.'

Lelouch curled into a fetus position and screamed as his shoulder blades were broken and the skin covering them torn, the young king coughed up his thick red blood and clenched his jaw stiffly.

Sounds of breaking bones and sloshing blood echoed in Rolo's ears while he watched helplessly the two bats like wings develop from decayed muscle and tissues from Lelouch's shoulder blades.

As fast as it came the pain dulled. Rolo lifted Lelouch's head onto his own rotting lap. He ran his skinless hand through Lelouch's hair in a cooing way. The young king fell unconscious with haunting aches and memories.

**~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~**

"What's with that guy and his threat?" Light muttered to himself as he sat by his own realm. Was that guy really the only obstacle in the way for keeping Kira alive?

Ryuk snickered beside him as he studied the now boring human world.

"Did he threaten ya?" The amused shinigami questioned. "Yes. What is with that?" Light almost snapped back.

"He threatened all of us. Technically it's a law now not to kill that girl."

"What's with her?"

With a slight shrug Ryuk attempted to remember the reason, was there one though?

"I don't know." He answered quickly with a dazed voice.

"Ryuk I have to go." With plans now connecting, Light now knew he had to get close and personal with Lelouch. And just like with L he would strike and become victorious.

**~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~**

Lelouch clutched the ground underneath him, his new features were heavy and cloaking his body; he could barely use them with the pain they provided.

The king looked down at his skinless finger tips covered in blood. He had clawed his way back to watch Nunally without Rolo's assistance.

His pride preferred not to look so weak. "Nunally." He numbly whispered his vibrant eyes never left her figure as she slept soundly in bed.

The world that surrounded Nunally now was much better and worthy of her.

His pain radiating limbs began to feel restricted against the bandages; Lelouch could feel his own flesh detaching itself from his muscle.

"C.C where are you?" The lonely teen called into the distance with the lack of energy driving his body.

"Say, do shinigami's sleep?" A pathetic and cold voice called, tensing Lelouch placed a stoic mask on his face. He knew too well on how manipulating this human could be.

"Shinigami do sleep. We just do not need it as regularly as humans."

"Hm." Light mumbled to himself, he peered at the arched back of Lelouch with amusement in his blood eyes.

When did this development occur? He questioned with his eyes trained on the large demon looking wings on Lelouch's.

"What do you want?" The raven haired boy demanded snapping his sight to Light. He couldn't help but notice the amusement etched into the boys face.

'I see. You want my throne ' Lelouch thought viciously he almost wanted to say those words to this new threat.

"You look pained." Light observed, catching on to the trembling of the youth's body accompanied by the light coat of sweat.

"What business do you have with me?" Lelouch questioned in his venomous voice, one that allowed no subject change.

Smirking a sadistic smirk only 'Kira' could accomplish, Light ran over the various ways to word his next question; to avoid suspicion from the king.

"Lelouch, I hear you killed the first king for the throne; how did you do it?" The brunette queried with wide eyes and a voice containing innocence.

"Imbecile." Came Lelouch's strong reply, with flesh tearing pain, he pushed himself up. The pain was nothing compared to the anger he felt towards Light, as if a fire had been set in his revealed eye; Lelouch glared at Light with blazing anger. 'Does he consider me stupid?' His offended mind snarled.

Lelouch took a bold step closer to Light, his newly developed wings scraped against the rough ground texture sending minor jolts of pain to his spine.

"Do you consider me stupid? Did you expect me to lack the intelligence? I of all shinigami and people will not fall for your pathetic attempt of a trap. Don't count yourself as worthy of that information. Kira." He sneered with the utmost anger to Light.

He was not someone of status and experience to look down on.

"Hear me Light Yagami and hear me well. I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, king of this world. And I will never be defeated by a coward such as you!"

**Boy isn't Lulu touchy around Light and isn't Light a lil girl trying to think up of plan , you needa try better than that Light dear.**

**If anyone does read this , do you know if you'd prefer this to be a Light x Lelouch fan-fiction or what ? Otherwise I am not to sure where to lead their relationship eventually.**

**oh and if there is any mistakes I will be sure to fix them later on ^.^ **


	4. Punishment's work

"You're handsome, not as handsome as my first love though~" the new blonde giggled, Lelouch sat atop of his throne, his chin was perched on the bandaged arm attached to him.

"Enough! What do you seek to know, Misa?" Lelouch ordered he was in no mood for girls like this.

"Oh~ you know my name!? You're smart just like him!" Misa exclaimed with eyes wide and full of admiration. "Please Misa; what do you want to know? This is after all, your new destiny" the king muttered into his aching hand.

"Mmm~ is my love here? Light Yagami? You said deathnote and code ge-bleh users come here."

"I should have known" Lelouch grumbled to himself of course this woman had something to do with Light.

"Light? Indeed he is here, would you like to see him again?"

Nodding her head at the king, Lelouch smirked at the girl. She would be an interesting pawn in this throne snatching game.

"Very well, allow me to escort you." the king stepped off of his throne proudly; his wings were tucked safely away; after hours of pain he had managed to gain slight control over his new wings.

**~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~  
><strong>

Light sat against a withering apple tree, a black fruit sat firmly in his hand. 'That shinigami would soon fall into one of his traps, if I could beat L. I can beat Lelouch.' the proud boy thought with narrowed eyes. 'How though?' he questioned with a squeeze to the apple, crushing it so easily.

"LIGHT~!" came a familiar and irritating voice, perplexed Light looked up as a running blonde and the said king came towards him.

"Light, I trust I can count on you to answer Misa's questions" Lelouch boomed, the said blonde latched her small arms around Light in a killer hug.

"Oh Light, I missed you!" Wailed a thrilled Misa.

"Oh, thank you King."

"Misa, please call me Lelouch"

"Oh, okay! Thank you so much Lelouch!" the blonde yelled almost deafening Light. What's going on? Does the king like Misa? Is he perhaps interested?

"Very well, I shall take my live" with bold steps the arrogant king left.

"Misa do you like Lelouch?" Light asked pulling out of the tight embrace.

"Yes, he is nice, smart and handsome but you're smarter and nicer and handsomer" she blabbered on with eyes full of love.

"Your trap won't work" came a sudden voice, jumping slightly, Light turned his attention to Ryuk.

"Ryuk, I missed you!" the blonde now threw herself on Ryuk, almost knocking him over.

"And why not?" Light questioned in a frustrated voice.

"Let's just say he and a green haired, immortal witch have a contract."

****

_"Lelouch if you use this deathnote for the throne and your geass, your transformation will not be normal. You will not be a full shinigami. You will retain a human form like a geass user, but you will develop shinigami features, painfully. Do you wish to follow through for the throne?"_

_"You, the witch is concerned? I need to do it to defeat the king, I will take the consequences. Rolo will also write in this deathnote. C.C we are bound by a contract just not by worlds. Your demon emperor will be fine" Lelouch replied confidentially._

_"Very well, kill away...Emperor Lelouch."_

The scene replayed in his head. The day he decided to mix both the geass and deathnote user consequences together.

The king unwound his filth covered bandages; the large piece of glass stuck to the wall like a feral mirror reflected his appearance.

As the thick air hit his new skin, he shivered in pain.

The bandage toppled down at his feet like a puddle. The glass revealed his punishments work.

Staring back was half Lelouch and half the shinigami king. His left eye was pitch black, the geass symbol was now printed across the skin surrounding his eye like a fierce scar, his face remained normal except for half of his jaw a vampire like fang protruded from his top lip, his left arm was rotted down to the bone, his nails on his hand hard turned to cat like claws stained red like the blood of his enemies, his torso still was still slightly clothed in his emperor clothes with the exception of revealed rib bones and his leg had remained human like except for the exposed muscle. His left side was fully developed, the right side would not mirror it exactly however he had the rough idea of what his full transformation would look like, and then it would be his organs turn.

"Tch..." Lelouch mumbled he ran his hand up to his head, on top sat a barely noticeable horn that gleamed white, like a demons.

The name 'Demon Emperor' became more relevant.


	5. The Witch

"Misa you're going to have to do something for me."

"Anything Light! Anything for my love ~" giggled a willing Misa , she sat cross legged on the rotting ground, her hands were placed neatly in her lap and her chocolate eyes trained on Light.

"Befriend Lelouch, he seems to like you. When the fool trusts you find out about how he killed the original king"

"Ughhhh~" Misa mumbled rubbing her bare lip with her slightly chipped nail.

"Please Misa, for me" Light lovingly begged, he kneeled down in front of Misa, his large hands gently held her arms.

Gasping slightly Misa nodded her head.

"Huh? What's this?" Ryuk mumbled breaking the 'touching' scene in front of him. "What is it Ryuk?" pushing himself away from Misa, Light stared at distracted shinigami.

"The witch, she is back."

"Witch?" Light murmured his reddish eyes gleaned evilly; perhaps she could be of use.

**~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~**

C.C stalked out of the realms opening, her green hair curled down to her waist.

"C.C! Welcome back!" Rolo greeted already at her side, the witches light coloured eyes stared down at the previous user, he had not changed much.

"Where is Lelouch?" her icy voice questioned, usually her warlock was sulking around here.

"He is at his quarters, I will escort you to my big brother"

Sighing quite dramatically the witch held the bundle of clothing tighter to her chest, she followed after his brother.

"Big brother!" Rolo called as he and C.C entered the cave, Lelouch sat back on his throne. His cold and malice mask was back in place; his mismatched eyes stared at C.C's figure.

"Lelouch, what a pleasure to see you looking so glum" C.C coldly remarked with a slight smirk adorning her face.

"Did you bring them?" Lelouch questioned, he tiredly stepped off of the throne and sauntered to C.C.

Sensing the atmosphere, Rolo exited straight away. He knew very well of Lelouch's unexpressed feelings for the immortal.

"New clothes? Indeed it was quite hard gaining access to your wardrobe" C.C remarked, she handed over the few pieces of clothing she gathered for her demon emperor.

"Thank you C.C, these clothes were getting worn out."

"What is this?" the witch balanced herself out on her tip-toes, gently she touched the horn sitting on Lelouch's head.

"Oh how befitting for you" laughed the immortal girl.

"Indeed" Lelouch hummed.

"Well Lelouch I shall be staying for a bit, while you adjust in those clothes. I am going to go seek out an old 'friend'" she stated.

**~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~**

"Ryuk!" a voice echoed into the distance Light, Misa and Ryuk sat in.

"Hehehe" Ryuk chuckled, as the figure came into their line of vision.

A green haired female stood proudly in what looked like a bdsm sex suit.

"We meet again Ryuk, my old friend" she called in a voice that dripped with coldness.

"Here to see your king so soon?" Ryuk chuckled in an amused tone, Light sat next to Misa slightly perplexed at the two.

"You know me well Ryuk... My... My who are those two?" She questioned motioning to Light and Misa.

"C.C, this is former 'Kira' Light and former 'Second Kira' Misa" the shinigami greeted.

Walking closely the girl held out a hand out to Light and Misa who both nervously shook it.

"Oh how similar you are to Lelouch" C.C noted, she kneeled down directly in front of Light with kneading eyes.

"What do you mean!? We're different in every way!"

Giggling C.C smiled like a Cheshire cat at the brunette "you two are already rivals?" she analyzed.

"Hey! Get away from Light! You have no right to be so close!" Misa snapped pushing C.C rather roughly away.

"Watch it girl!" snapped the witch in a venom dripping voice.

"This world has certainly become interesting" Ryuk noted with prodding eyes.

"Light have you not yet figured out who the Demon Emperor was?"

"What? No"

"And you said he was intelligent, here I was expecting a lion to get a house cat."

"I wouldn't think that, he was Kira"

"I have decided Ryuk." C.C exclaimed from her stance she now took beside Ryuk, with a pointing finger at Light she pursed her lips "Kira surely is no match for the Demon Emperor!"

"Wait a minute! Lelouch is the Demon Emperor?" Light angrily exclaimed after being insulted repeatedly by the wretched witch.


	6. Karma Light

Light stared into the second realm, thoughts of complexity circulated throughout his complicated mind. His crimson eyes that Kira still wore, were shinning with whirlpools of emotions. 'What is the importance of Nunally?' he queried, his eyes never leaving the displayed name upon the crippled girl, 'Was she of great use or merely a stepping stone?'

"My, my Kira seems to be interested in my realm" C.C arrogantly observed, she easily jumped off of the crumbling ledge and landed beside Light who scowled in return.

"Simply my nature"

Grinning to herself at the satisfying reply, C.C sat down on the bumpy textured ground, her boot cladded legs swung over the realm's opening. The witches golden eyes swept over the realm's world and the people populating it, quickly her eyes moved to Light to linger on his form, his deathnote sat proudly on his lap.

"Humans really do crave power. Power of a throne, a title …. You creatures have always fought for just that over the centuries" C.C mused knowing Light's antics, Ryuk had gladly filled her in.

"And what about you? Have you not once desired power to change the world?" Light questioned.

Humming to herself C.C looked out in the distance "Only for love" she finally answered with a sad, underlying tone.

"And what do I have here? Did the witch replace me?" echoed a cocky voice. A limping figure revealed itself. Lelouch stood awkwardly with blackened patches of skin from internal bleeding, his organ transformation had begun.

"We still have a contract Lelouch"

"Yes and what a wonderful contract that is" Lelouch remarked sarcastically as he began to stalk towards Light, a small flame blazed in his black eye.

"Lelouch" Light called once the king was standing practically above him with a large aura of confidence, smirking to himself Light thought it would be time to rid him of that aura.

Holding his deathnote tightly to his chest in a triumphant way Light stood up almost nose to nose to the prince, he pursed his lips and spoke "was Kallen of any importance to you?... I may have killed her".

"You monster!" Lelouch rouse his skeleton arm and scrunched his fingers into a threatening fist, his fangs ground against his decaying teeth and bat-like wings rouse up unwillingly in a fighting like stance.

Immediately C.C reacted to it, she stood between her warlock and Light, bravely she clasped her hand for the first time over the bone fist. "Remember cold and malice that's the key" whispered C.C referring to one of the many things he had said in his lifetime.

"Right" the king growled out, his arm fell back against his side and began to pull at the hem of his shirt "I do not care for Kallen she was simply a pawn"

"Ughhhh!" Light collapsed on the ground feeling a sudden sear of un-ignorable pain strike through his flesh, he began to claw at the burning flesh that peeled away like burning paper.

Lelouch smirked widely at the male in pain 'karma' was at its best "Your transformation has started so early, it looks to be like a horrid one ahead of you. Yagami"

Tsking in frustration Light watched pools of blood splatter into the dirt.

"Damn it!" Light shouted, he had almost cracked the king.

* * *

><p>How dare this happen! How dare the demon see him in such a weak state!<p>

"Damn it!" Lelouch kicked his throne roughly; the proud king kicked the rotting thing until his human leg began to bleed. Tears of anger trailed down his chipping cheek.

"Why Kallen!?" he screamed, heaving one last kick the king slumped tiredly onto the throne. With head between knees and hands he began to sulk.

Much like with Princess Euphemia's death, C.C brought her broken king into a soothing embrace.

Just like the day of Euphemia's death the witch wondered if this pain he beared was really worth it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys I know this chapter seems rushed ... in fact it probably is , however I wanted to update as soon as possible , I am sorry for how fast paced it is and promise to slow it down in the future. <em>**


	7. The Sadist

Lelouch kicked at the rotting ground, anger was evident in his tainted eyes "imbecile" he clenched his fists, the newly grown nails drew blood. Drawing back a foot he kicked the leg of his throne roughly, pain ran fiercely up along his shin bone and down again. The furious King cussed and yelped. "He bluffed! And I fell for it!" Lelouch growled to no one in particular, C.C and Rolo had disappeared hours ago. Begrudgingly the king had gone with wilted flowers and a heavy heart to visit his realm, to at least mourn for the girl he once again could not save. Only he had found that she was alive and happy still laughing in despite of what Light had claimed. The crimson eyed brunette had indeed caught him out in this round of cat and mouse.

Regaining his self confidence that made him Lelouch Vi Britannia, the king swept on his heel and headed to where he knew Yagami would be. Punishment was on the dear king's mind. No one would get away with causing him the unneeded grief.

**- Break -**

C.C sat happily beside Ryuk with her legs swinging over the caves ledge, she had long ago forgotten about the feeling of sitting far away and over looking others as if they were part of a television program.

Ryuk sat besides her munching on a wilted apple, a gleam of amusement twinkled in his red eyes and his teeth gleamed white adding further suspicion to the shinigami. Looking around her C.C had noticed for once Light and Misa were not tagging along being overbearingly loud.

"Ryuk, where are the other two?" she voiced her internal question, gulping down almost half an apple, Ryuk rubbed his lip eerily with a sharp black claw, one that resembled a panthers.

"Beats me ~ hehehehe" chuckled the shinigami. Rolling her eyes she could already tell that something was about to occur between her Lulu and Light.

She could not help but allow her cold heart to yearn for Lelouch's manipulating smile he once wore cockily.

Standing up, C.C brushed down the back of her white outfit. She threw one more look towards Ryuk who in return shrugged her off. Biting her lip to stop herself from asking him if he knew anything about Lelouch and Light at this very moment, the witch exited the cave quickly.

**-Break-**

Cracking each knuckle menacingly, Lelouch cockily approached Light who at his usual spot watching his own realm with narrowed eyes.

"You've finally came" noted Light who didn't appear too shocked at Lelouch's appearance. "For wronging the Shinigami King of this world, I Lelouch Vi Britannia take it upon myself to punish you, Light Yagami for wrongfully lying!" declared the arrogant king with seething eyes full of hatred.

"I thought there weren't any rules in this realm."

"No...But you forget I am rightful king and kings rule."

"What shall my punishment be then...? 'King'" seethed Light who now looked up at the prescience with a threatening aura, one he had once felt off of L.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia...commands you to stay frozen until I tell you to move!" Lelouch's transformed eye glowed their original purple with the familiar symbol that had destroyed many lives. Like magical spell, Light was frozen in spot, his eyes were now panicked and Lelouch could see the confusion in them.

With large steps Lelouch grinned sadistically, his eyes were now glowing with amusement and evil "punishment by torture ... My foe" he whispered to the stunned Light with a cruel grin.

"Light!" Misa shrill voice came from now where with fear in her high-pitched voice, snapping his neck to her Lelouch grinned allowing his sadistic side to finally take the reins.

"Don't move until I am done!" Lelouch commanded to Misa who as if struck by ice stood there not moving, not even with a muscle twitch.

"Now where do I begin" With narrowed eyes and his fang showing evilly, Lelouch took Light's stiff arm into his hands. With carefully movements , Lelouch tore the bandages off the transforming arm and that's when he bent it backward in one movement causing it to snap , Light's bone snapped outwards of the joint.

"Yes! Scream Yagami! Feel why you weren't too far this round!" he shouted crazily as the brunette scream in agonizing pain.

**So after a month ? two months ? I finally updated , it's short I know but I wanted to update asap.**

**My reasons are pretty terrible but I have been unmotivated (because when am I motivated ?) and due to school block exams yadda yadda.**

**I will cut the crap , you're all probably wondering why the hell Lelouch is acting so messed up ?**

**Well I thought to myself , he wouldn't be the exact same as he was in the anime... not after everything he has been through (my poor broken boy). I mean the dude killed the few people he truly cared for accidentally a.k.a Euphemia , got people he cared for killed a.k.a Shirley and lost his best friend and sister until the very moment of his death. He bottled it all up for his plan and then basically committed suicide after killing his own parents !**

**And not only after that , I have thrown him into the shingami world where he still undergoes pain and slowly rots away all alone until he became king after doing unspeakable things.**

**So yeah I had to let Lelouch snap like Petra's neck (cue the survey corps crying) and Light's arm (cue Light crying) .**

**After thought I decided to let Lelouch have a sadistic side now the man has seen enough deaths to drive him insane so why not let him have an insane side now ?**


	8. Unrestrained Punishment

**WARNING: OOCNESS FROM LELOUCH, SLIGHT OOCNESS FROM ROLO AND SLIGHT OOCNESS FROM C.C IT IS TO BE EXPECTED AFTERALL...IT'S A FANFICTION **

Bandages flesh and blood was plastered to the ground, the screams of Light Yagami echoed. Lelouch laughed with wide eyes as he continued to claw at Light's flesh revealing rotting muscle and bones. Blood covered both hands and splattered on his face.

Images of Shirley, Euphemia his mother and father flashed in his eyes, Suzaku, Kallen and Nunnally soon filled his head. The ones he had lost so much to protect. He would let them die...ever! They were too precious he loved them all.

"They are precious" he repeated over and over again, Light's screams remained and his blood was everywhere. Lelouch's grown and suppressed insanity had shown after all of these years in this hell of pretending to be sane and composed he had lost it at Light. How dare he lie about Kallen! How dare he make Lelouch feel guilt!

He was snarling and drooling like a feral dog as he skinned Light even more, even though they couldn't die, all of them could feel this pain.

"I want to hurt you more... allow me to remove this thing you don't use very much" Lelouch politely taunted with intense eyes staring directly into Light's eyes, "NOOOOO! STOP IT!" Misa called from her frozen position with tears she had been screaming until her throat ran raw.

"You shall never disobey or deceive me again! Never!" Lelouch flipped Light over onto his skinned back causing pain to erupt everywhere, joints were in the wrong places and bones weren't on the inside. Grinding his teeth together Lelouch raised his transformed arm that had the sharpest nails on them almost like a knife blade and rammed it through Light's chest to his unbeating heart.

"Gahh- ugh- S-s-"Light pathetically begged in agonizing pain as Lelouch moved around in his smelly chest.

"LELOUCH! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" screamed a shocked and familiar female voice, the king locked eyes with the one person he couldn't use geass on. C.C stood with Rolo at her side with looks of fear and disgust.

"Rolo" she slightly whispered, nodding he activated his geass. C.C pulled Lelouch away from Light ignoring the blood and flesh covering him. She held used a strong bandage and made make-shift handcuffs to Lelouch and began dragging him away. Rolo stopped his geass and immediately rushed to Lights aid.

"Undo the geass now Lelouch" C.C warned back in her monotone voice, gripping his hair roughly she "take the geass back now, or I will personally kill Kallen" C.C threatened hitting a new low even for her.

Shaking, Lelouch angrily pursed his lips "move" he commanded causing Misa to begin sprinting to Light screaming and crying and the angry brunet spluttering struggling against Rolo who was trying to help.

With rigid steps C.C dragged Lelouch back to his throne she roughly threw him to the ground; her Lelouch truly was a demon.

"You truly are disgusting. Lelouch" she stated coldly, grabbing more bandages they seemed to have an unlimited supply of just like deathnote's, C.C wrapped Lelouch up like an insane patient at a mental asylum. "You are not permitted to be freed until I see you sane and ready."

C.C grabbed more bandage and ran out of the cave to Light's aid leaving Lelouch to his darkened thoughts.

**-Break-**

"Light!" Misa wailed as she watched helplessly, Rolo accessed his condition and the broken bones Light had. "Fixing the damage will be painful but, healing will be faster than average human healing here at least. A broken bone usually lasts a week and a half" Rolo attempted to comfort, standing up he grabbed any bones he could find in the opening suitable ones for the task at hand.

"C.C you're just in time, we must fix big brothers damage immediately."

Nodding at the latter, C.C attempted to clean the blood off of Light's back with the little water they had on the world which was still dirty and quite murky. Rolo activated his geass several times to allow C.C to push the bones back into their place as painlessly as possible before straightening them and using gathered bones to keep the damaged limbs straight after wrapping.

By the team the duo finished Light was in extreme pain and could barely move, his entire body was basically wrapped in wide dirtied bandages to keep him good for now.

Misa helped C.C sit Light up against a boulder and checked Misa over. This was the first time she had felt so disgusted with Lelouch he truly had turned into something else after all of this.

"Th-that power...what-what was it?" Light questioned with a painful thirst itching his throat.

"That was Lelouch's geass, the thing that got him here"

"Are they all like that?" Misa asked still in shock but curious.

"No each one is different and has different weaknesses, Brother can only use his once on each person. My geass can stop time but only for a limited amount of time...it was why you couldn't notice us putting your bones back into place." Rolo explained.

**Okay I have finally figured out the ending to this and I must warn there most likely will be a sequel or a short one to follow up the ending.**

**Furthermore I apologize for the amount of OOCNESS in this chapter, the characters will return to mostly their normal selves next chap (yes Lelouch too).**

**GAY SEX**** – got your attention, yaoi by between Lulu and Light is obviously out of the question after what Lulu just did. I never got feedback on whether you guys wanted yaoi and it's too late now unless you want something like: **

_Lelouch clawed at Light's scarred back earning grunts, roughly Light pushed him against his throne and thrusted into the king. Pain filled Lelouch's rear and he bit down onto Light's flesh pulling it away like dried glue with his fangs._

**I don't particularly think something like that is possible now *cringes* thank god, but hey if majority of ya'll do want that or even a special chapter with their current f*cked up personalities in it then lemme know, I'll write it.**


End file.
